fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Machete
A machete is a large, knife-like weapon, used throughout the series. It is mostly used by Jason Voorhees in most of the films and was possibly his favorite weapon, as he used it whenever possible. It was also used by Bill Brown, Alice Hardy, Pamela Voorhees, Ginny Field, Roy Burns, Freddy Krueger, Tommy Jarvis, and Trish Jarvis. Kills ''Friday the 13th'' (1980) #Barry: The first machete victim in the series. Gutted with a machete. #Claudette: Her death is off-screen but there is behind the scene photos of Pamela killing her with a machete in cold blood. #A snake: Bill kills a wild snake that was inside of Alice's cabin. #Pamela Voorhees: Used against Alice during the near end of the film. Alice kills Pamela, decapitating her with the machete. ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) #Mark: Jason kills Mark by hitting him in the face with a machete and his wheelchair falls down some stairs. Interestingly, the machete used in the film appears to be a panga machete. #Scott: Jason sets a trap and catches Scott in it. He then slits Scott's throat with the machete. #Jason: Ginny Field takes the original machete from Pamela's shrine and slams it into Jason's shoulder, injuring him the process. ''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) #Andy: He is doing a handstand inside the Higgin's Haven ranch, and Jason slams the machete down into him. Jason would later cut Andy's body in half and hide it inside a bedroom. #Ali: He was resting in the barn from an earlier injury from Jason and wakes up when he hears Chris Higgins screaming. He tries to fight Jason, but ends up getting his arm severed and is then slashed many times to his death by Jason. ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) #Jason: Trish Jarvis injures Jason with a machete three times in the movie, twice in the hand and once across the chest. Tommy Jarvis would later use the machete to slam it into the side of his face and repeatedly strike his corpse, which would end in Jason being pronounced dead and buried for several years. ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) #Pete: A teenager has his neck slashed open by Roy Burns, who is hiding in the back seat of his car. #Violet: She is stabbed in the stomach by Roy while she is distracted dancing to music. #Robin: She is stabbed through the bottom of the bed by Roy, very similar to how Jack Burrell died in the first installment. #Roy Burns: Tommy Jarvis cuts Roy's hand off, which causes him to fall on a bed of spikes. Although it wasn't what killed him, it highly contributed to it. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) #Katie: Jason does a triple decapitation and kills three people at once. #Larry: See above. #Stan: See above. #Roy: Hacked to pieces by Jason, off-screen. #Annette: Jason impales her and her boyfriend together, while they try to escape on a motorcycle. #Steven: Impaled along with Annette. #Paula: Jason broke into the cabin Paula was staying in and viciously slashed her with the machete. ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) #Edward: A science-fiction fan is decapitated by Jason while he steals his friend's birthday gifts. His severed head is hidden under a table, and then in a plant pot. ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) #Deputy Randy: His body has been possessed by Jason's spirit, Steven Freeman cuts his neck open, releasing Jason's spirit from him. ''Jason X'' (2001) #Stoney: A teenage student stabbed through the chest. #Geko: One of the female soldiers whose neck is slit by Jason, who is hiding in the shadows. #Kicker: One of the male soldiers is sliced in half by Jason. He doesn't die straight away and is able to alert his friends, despite being cut in two. #Professor Lowe: The teacher of the space students, is killed off-screen after he tried to make a bargain with Jason. #Fat Lou: The pilot for the spaceship is killed off-screen. It is unknown how exactly he died, but his body was in pieces. ''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) #Blake: Jason repeatly stabs a teenager while he lays in bed. The final blow that killed him was breaking his body in the bed, but the machete helped out a lot. #Shack: Jason throws his machete (which is on fire) through his heart. #Raver #1: Jason slashes a raving teenager with a burning machete at the cornfield, and a keg of beer burst open and puts out the fire. #Raver #2: See above. #Raver #3: See above. #Raver #4: See above. #Raver #5: See above. #Raver #6: See above. #Bill Freeburg: While his body is posessed by Freddy Krueger, Bill stabs Jason with tranqulizers, but just before he is knocked out, he slices Bill in two. #Kia Waterson: While she is insulting Freddy Krueger at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason stands behind her and hits her mangled body against a tree with his machete. #Freddy Krueger: Lori Campbell decapitates him. ''Friday the 13th ''(2009) #Wade: He is slashed in the head. #Mike: Stabbed repeatedly. #Richie: His leg is caught in a bear trap, while Jason cleaves his head with the machete. #Donnie: Throat slit. #Chelsea: Head stabbed. #Trent Sutton: He is impaled on the machete and then on a rail spike. #Jenna Montgomery: Impaled through the back. Other appearances As it appears in the NES video game. Category:Weapons Category:Objects